Healing lips
by Safis grin
Summary: The now 19-year old Cardmaster and her guardians find out that Yue has unexpected ability, that helps Sakura a lot, but demands some compromises on intimacy-level. (I wasn t really sure should I mark it as a K-rated or T, so just in case...)


A/N: This is a story I wrote most of, couple years ago and found it. Recently I came across the series "Cardcaptor Sakura" and remembered how my all-time favorite character was Yue. So this is the recently finished version of that one-shot. The characters may be little oc, but on the other hand isn´t the whole situation that too, so I´m forgiving myself this time – hope you do too.

**Healing lips**

With every kiss Sakura had one less bruise and what was left from the bleeding cuts was smooth skin with a hint of a pink line. Probably as a result of Clow´s weird humor, Yue had received a gift to heal but with a very intimate method. By his lips.

Now, as a 19 year old young woman Sakura had had time to get used to this too warm closeness, but she couldn´t say that she didn´t feel light blush coming every time she felt Yue´s lips hover over her skin.

The more powerful as a wizard she had become, the more aggressive her enemies had turned. The battles were not that easy and unharmful as they have been, when she had been a child. Her opponents then had been the gentle cards and Eriol. Neither had ever any reason to really try and harm her. But that had changed. Now there were many, that that had taken notice of a growing new magic and what gives you power, makes others filled with greed or fear. This was why Sakura had to face more battles that ended with her bleeding.

Both Yue and Kero blamed themselves for not being able to protect her properly, but Sakura saw the real reason behind her always following bad state. She was also the protector. Protector of her dear friends. But from time to time, even if the wounds would heal, the scars lingered longer in their minds. For Yue it was probably the hardest. He had always demanded more from himself than from the others, so he felt the most responsible and most guilty.

The first time they found out about the Moon guardian´s hidden power was when Sakura had covered him with her own body and received a bad burn to her left side, under her heart. That was also the first time Sakura had seen Yue cry. There were no tears ruining that beautiful face, but the amount of emotion she saw touched her heart like no other. It happened around four years ago…

_Yue´s low voice was almost left unnoticed by the hurt girl._

"_It was my fault."_

_Sakura hissed from the pain when Yue examined the mark left by flames on her tanned, otherwise healthy skin. His eyes were cold and so full of regret that Sakura had to try make him hear it was not his fault._

"_No. It was my own doing."_

"_I should have protected you."_

"_Yue…"_

"_I should have…" But Sakura moved her hands to his face and forced him to look at her._

"_Yue. This is selfish of me, but let me tell you, that at the moment you are protecting me with the best possible way. If you would have received this wound instead of me, I would be the one feeling those incredibly regrettable feelings that you are feeling now, because it would mean that I wouldn´t have been able to protect you. So I was just selfish and decided to take the physical pain that is easy to carry and made you take the heavy burden of mind, instead of me. And for that, I´m sorry. It would be just too much for me to carry if I weren´t able to take care of you two, for I love you very much."_

_Yue´s gaze was almost making another burn on her, but behind all that intensity, Sakura saw he accepted her words. And Sakura couldn´t help when her eyes got slightly bigger because of the emotion she saw swirling in her guardian´s eyes. And just for a moment, she could see his eyes turning glossier. But before he would show any more through his eyes, Yue fixed them to her wound and pressed his cool lips very carefully on top of it, less as an apology and more as a thank you. Sakura had yelled out of her surprise, but the embarrassment faded as the wound disappeared suddenly with a little afterglow._

After the second time Sakura got hurt and Yue kissed her wound with the same healing reaction, it became his privilege. Even if he understood what Sakura had said to him, Yue couldn´t help but feel like a failure every time his mistress received a wound, no matter how small.

In a way, it saved him to know that he could take the pain and mark go away afterwards even if he were to be too late on the battlefield. Sakura had not felt too comfortable at first when Yue decided to heal every single bruise, but soon learned that she couldn´t say no to the Moon-guardian. So Yue took his time to press delicate and careful kisses all around Sakura – where she had any mark that didn´t belong.

But as time went on and Sakura grew, two things happened. Sakura got used to her treatments and Yue started to realize how inappropriate his actions were. As time made Sakura turn into a woman, Yue started to take notice of the fact that she felt different under his touch. The bones and muscles started to show differently under the skin as they developed. Even if she weren't as soft as she had been as a child, her skin turned smoother. The shapes of her body chanced and as her limbs got long Yue lost the ability to think his skin against Sakura´s as a treatment to a child.

First it was easy for him to ignore the awkwardness of taking time to caress his mistress with such a way. But then he unconsciously started to take more time in healing her. His lips lingered longer than necessary on her skin and he gave more notice of the little things. How warm the skin was and the light fragrance that came from her.

Still, these things meant nothing more than that he just cared. Not much, but still cared. Or at least that was what he was convinced of. But then there came a night, where the battle had been very clean. No broken places in the environment …or in her. And before Yue realized it, he felt _disappointed_ that Sakura had survived without a single scratch. That horrified him. How could he hope for an injury to her!?

He could never say out loud to anyone about his inner turmoil. Even when Sakura had confronted him about the obvious behavior that told something was amiss with him, he couldn´t make himself confess those thoughts to her.

Yue locked his shame deep inside, unable to explain his thoughts. But as he did so, he started to question what had made him hope for something so shameful. And when he held Sakura a week after, placing healing kisses on her shoulder, she had been very tired and almost collapsed on top of him. But before sleep captured her, she had given him grateful and so warm smile, Yue heard one heartbeat coming louder than usual.

"Thank you, Yue." Then Sakura had placed a kiss of her own on Yue´s cheek and fell asleep.

The moon guardian was paralyzed for a long time, looking at the girl… no, a woman on his lap. He placed his fingers first to the place that Sakura had graced with her breath and then let them reach to touch her parted lips. And with that contact, he wanted more. A lot more. As the horror of understanding his feelings drew to him, he flew as far from her as he could. If he had felt ashamed of something before, it was nothing compared to his feelings now.

The coming nights became a torture for him. He decided that no one is to know about his banned thoughts and he would make them disappear. Of course he couldn´t leave his master for his own selfish reasons and kept on with the healing routines. But his silent demeanor soon became his prison, where he couldn´t breathe. And now… he felt his resolve cracking.

Yue carried Sakura to her bed, while Kerberos left them to have their privacy. He knew there was nothing to the healing Yue would give to Sakura and first he had enjoyed making fun of Yue´s embarrassment but somehow it had started to make him feel little restless. Kero didn´t find the healing gift so funny anymore after he realized that he couldn´t help Sakura in any way after the battles. So what he decided as his job was to stay out of Yue´s way.

As Yue helped Sakura to remove her ripped clothing, he saw that this was going to be a long night for him. When they had been fighting before against some religious underground group that had decided to dispose Sakura´s magic, her concentration had wavered for a moment and she had lost the effect of the FLY card. As a result she had fallen from the sky to a tree and went through the branches. Even if the cuts and bruises weren´t that serious, there were more than ever before.

Yue was suddenly lost in staring at her appearance. She was delicate but obviously strong. And the moonlight from her window in the dark room made her look so alluring. Despite all the blood and ripped skin, she was just beautiful. His eyes traveled on her frame and without his knowledge his hand made its way to her arm and slide alongside it with feather like touch.

"Is it really that bad..?" As Sakura´s voice echoed in his ears, Yue came crashing from his inner world and like burned moved his hand from her skin.

"What..?" _Why was his voice so unsteady?_ Sakura smiled slightly to her guardian.

"I asked if it was really that bad. You looked like this is the worst condition you´ve seen me."

Before Yue had a chance to react, Sakura waved her hand and spoke with aloof attitude.

"It´s okay. They might look bad, but I think they are mostly just on the skin. So, even without your healing I believe they will heal pretty well…"

For some reason, that made Yue angry. He interrupted her reasoning by taking a hold of her hand and placing his lips on her wrist, where the warm blood was flowing steadily underneath the skin.

"Yue, really. I just said…"

Without another moment, Yue turned her hand palm downward and kissed the tree small scratches that were now visible and before his lips. One by one. Sakura pressed her lips together as a small pout, wondering why Yue was so stubborn. But so was she.

"They don´t need to be healed. Just this time you could save your energy." She tried to draw her hand away, but Yue gripped harder on her hand and moved his eyes to hers, looking really pissed.

Without saying anything he pulled Sakura closer by the arm he was holding and moved to kiss her collarbone. Sakura was puzzled only a second before seeing that she was left completely ignored. And _that_ pissed_ her_ off.

"Yue! I said I _don´t_ need healing! ..listen to me.. Yue!" As Sakura was getting angrier and trying to pry herself out of the Moon guardian´s grip, she wasn´t the only one losing their patience. When she struggled, Yue gritted his teeth and grabbed her other hand also as he pushed her on her back and gained a place on top of her. For a moment neither moved. Sakura watched Yue with surprised eyes and Yue looked back with stone like expression.

Then he broke the stare and placed his lips against her neck. Sakura got furious.

"_Well it´ll be damned if I don´t have any authority over him anymore!"_

"YUE!" After Sakura´s yell, Yue lifted his face in front of her´s and made Sakura freeze. Her always composed guardian was crying. Not like she cries with nose running and cheeks red, but she couldn´t mistake the tears gathered on his ice-colored eyes. Panic hit her and she finally found the strength to overcome Yue´s death-grip on her arms. With a fast motion, she yanked her hands free wrapping them behind Yue´s neck and pulling him down to lie against her in a gentle hug.

"Why are you crying? Are you hurt? I´m so sorry – I should have noticed. Did you get hit on the battle? I feel so bad…" but then she felt Yue bury his face on the crook of her neck and kiss another small wound. And another. And another. She furrowed her eyebrows together as she realized Yue had just carried on with the healing kisses.

"Yue..? Did you hear me?" Her arms loosened around him as his kisses continued and traveled downwards, letting even the tiniest scratches to disappear. She was angry again.

"Yue! Stop! ..I said stop!" Sakura used all of her strength to push Yue so much away from her that she could look into his eyes.

"What is wrong with you!" Yue looked at her broken and Sakura could have sworn she heard her own heart make a little breaking noise also. She tried to swallow the annoyance of Yue´s behavior and focus on her duty as his master, friend and a protector.

"Please, Yue, please tell me what is going on. I promise it will be alright. I will make it all right whatever it is that is making you so sad. Please."

Yue watched Sakura for a moment. He was so confused. His mind and soul were bursting and he found himself really struggling to hold it all in. He wanted so many things and felt he had no right to any of them. He had never wanted this much for himself.

He wanted… he wanted to tell her how he wished to hold her like no one ever had. He yearned to place his lips on her even when she didn´t bleed and he fantasied in his sleep her doing the same. After those dreams he would always try and find ways to punish himself for letting his, clearly terrible, thoughts get the best of him. As a guardian he was a failure and he was ashamed of that. And he couldn´t find the courage to confess his shame to his master.

And still, this was something he had become depending on: him having an excuse to caress her so intimately almost every night. Sometimes he would let himself savor the feeling of her skin and take risks in how long he could let one kiss last. Sometimes he would even cheat and drop soft kisses on the parts that didn´t need healing. And on his darkest moments he would even imagine causing small scratches himself just so he could have an excuse to have her warm skin shivering under his breath. He would always imagine the shivering wasn´t because she was ticklish.

"…and I´m sorry." _What? _Sakura had clearly been talking, but for how long – he had no idea.

Sakura looked at Yue and he could see that an understanding came to her and she plucked her lips in their regular pout.

"You didn´t hear a word I just said, didn´t you, Yue?" Yue couldn´t help but look at Sakura in confessing silence. He had no words for his lack of concentration.

"Yue. I didn´t realize this was so important to you. I said that I think I understand. You got upset because I said you didn´t need to heal me." Yue just blinked.

"And I´m sorry. You should know that it doesn´t mean that I wouldn´t need you. You should know that I depend on you. I couldn´t live without you. And if it means so much to you, I will let you spoil me even more, so you better be prepared! I´ll make you kiss me every time I bump my knee on the end of my bed, every time I cut my finger when cutting the vegetables and even every time I wake up from a nightmare. Heck, I make you kiss me every time I read something sad from a novel. And when you get sick of healing me over every little scratch and bump, I still can´t live without you."

Yue felt something swell in his chest. Like he had died the sweet death that poets so often dream about. Then he realized something wet moving against his cheeks and when Sakura wiped them with her hands, he realized he was crying.

"…I love you." Sakura watched silently at Yue who´s words had been only an unsteady whisper, but she heard him – loud and clear. Then the most beautiful smile spread across her face, that still had couple small cuts unhealed, and she pulled Yue towards herself and gave small kisses on both of his cheeks, getting rid of the last trays of tears.

"I love you too, Yue! And I´m so happy that I met you and Kero! From the moment I saw you, I wanted to be your friend so you have no idea how happy I am that you have come to trust me as I trust you! I really can´t live without either of you anymore."

Yue didn´t know should he be disappointed or happy. She clearly didn´t understand the depth of his confession. First he thought of correcting her, but maybe she wasn´t ready – she had always been the tense type of woman. Still, he felt better. Like the aching he had wasn´t so painful anymore even if he came to think of the possibility he had fallen for her even more. And as he felt her kisses delivered all across his face, leaving burning spots that pumped adrenaline in his veins, he couldn´t help himself. He backed enough to look at her face before capturing his mistresses soft, smiling lips on his own. It was all worth it and much more. After this, Yue would never be able to dream of anything else. He felt Sakura gasp a little under his touch before backing up quickly and finally crawling away from under him.

"Yue, wha..?" Yue felt the left side of his mouth tug upwards as he tapped his own lower lip with his index finger.

"You had a scratch there." And his reward was bright red color that spread all across her cheeks and nose, glowing gloriously. Sakura struggled to find the words.

"Y-y-you d-d-don´t h-have to heal those scratches!" For some reason Yue felt like a victor.

"But didn´t you just tell me you would let me spoil you even more? That you make me kiss every single scratch and bump?" His voice had dropped so low, he sounded almost like a predator.

Sakura´s mortified face was better than any sentence she could have possibly had form in that situation. Then Yue gracefully moved close to her and pulled her face close enough for him to place two small kisses on her forehead.

"Y-Yue?"

"You still have quite a few wounds and scratches that I haven´t healed yet. And I haven´t even touched your stomach and legs. He had come this far and feeling invincible for the moment, he decided to tease her tiny bit more, by sliding his slender fingers against her thigh as he mentioned her legs. Sakura shrieked and hit her head against the wall behind her back when trying to escape the too intimate touch.

"If you´re going to injure yourself like this, we will never finish with your healing."

"I think this is enough for tonight, don´t you th..?" Sakura´s nervous suggestion died as soon as Yue gazed her with those moon-colored eyes that brought back the memory from couple minutes ago. Sakura went silent and obediently sifted into a different position to give Yue a better access to her injuries around her stomach and sides. From time to time she tried to hold in a little giggle when Yue would kiss her on a sensitive spot and the Moon-guardian was sure to remember every single one of them.

Then he placed his lips on her lower tommy next to her bellybutton and felt her shiver. When he looked up, Sakura had turned her head towards the wall and her cheeks were as red as after the kiss he had boldly stolen. When he moved to heal her legs he couldn´t help chancing his resolve.

"_One day…"_

Then he kissed the same spot again and Sakura jumped, but he had felt her shiver again. Before he had time to race his head he felt Sakura hit the top of it.

"You already healed that spot!"

"Really..? It still looked red…"

"Just… finish will you? It´s getting late." Sakura turned her head back facing the wall and Yue moved his lips to do their magic on her left knee.

"Yes, mistress."


End file.
